


In the Shadow World

by Loconita



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loconita/pseuds/Loconita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu and Yosuke like each other, but they don't want to admit it. Izanagi and Jiraiya help in their own unique way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shadow World

The TV world is the land of the human subconscious. It’s the place for Shadows, Personas, and other hidden feelings to thrive in. It took the Investigation Team a while to accept, but everything that happens in the TV world was for a reason. Whether it was to let out feelings they couldn’t accept or to face the world with a positive attitude, the Shadows only acted on their host’s subconscious. Unknown to the Investigation Team, however, Shadows are not the only ones who acted on a human’s hidden feelings. Just because it has been controlled by the ego, that doesn’t mean a Persona didn’t sometimes act on their host’s thoughts.

In the room that Yu, Yosuke, and Chie, found, Izanagi and Jiraiya had parts of their masks removed, just enough to have their mouths revealed. The two were giving gentle kisses, letting out soft pants when they couldn’t stop themselves from making noise. Sometimes Izanagi pulled away to check if they were still alone. Even though the TV world was almost infinite, that didn’t mean they always had the chance to be by themselves. They especially didn’t want the other Personas to catch them. While they wouldn’t mind showing their attraction to the other, their hosts didn’t feel the same. It wouldn’t be fair of them to out their hosts when they weren’t comfortable yet.

Jiraiya took the opportunity to try and calm down, taking deep breaths. Whenever they were making out, it made him get rather aroused. He was sure it was because of Yosuke feeling that way. “I wish they could accept it soon. Master Yosuke has been stressed from it…” He thought about using Dia on himself, but he had a feeling that wouldn’t work. It was a situation the ego needed to go through. All he could do was try to help Yosuke face those feelings.

“I do too. Both our masters are rather pride-driven it seems.” Izanagi gently laughed. To be fair, Yu wasn’t that pride-driven. The thing he was most worried about was ruining his friendship with Yosuke. While Izanagi thought it was still nonsense, maybe that’s how adolescents where these days. It had been years since he had woken from his slumber. His new form when becoming Yu’s Persona was proof enough of that. “At least we can show them how ridiculous it is to hide.”

“Hopefully Master Yu would be the one to tell Master Yosuke. My master is much too prideful for his own good.” Jiraiya huffed. It seems that no matter how much he tries, Yosuke can’t seem to accept that he’s not just attracted to women. As his Persona, he’s able to access all of Yosuke’s thoughts and memories. Jiraiya saw many times that Yosuke got jittery with other males. He wondered what was it in his master to think that humans are only capable of being attracted to one gender. Part of the process of accepting himself he supposed.

“Unlikely… Master Yu is worried that Master Yosuke would despise him if he confessed. I don’t know what to do to convince him otherwise.” Izanagi sighed. “He’s too scared at the possibility that Master Yosuke would abandon him the moment he could. At the very least, what we’re doing for them is satisfying enough for now.” Jiraiya slightly frowned, but he kissed his friend again. Izanagi kissed back, leaning against the wall so Jiraiya was on top of him.

The frog-like Persona thought to himself how he’ll show Yosuke that he’s an idiot. If his master isn’t going to be open, he’ll find a way to get him to be open. Jiraiya’s kisses got a little rougher and more passionate. He grabbed Izanagi’s hips, vaguely hearing him chuckle. Jiraiya had a feeling his friend understood what he was trying to do. Thankfully, it didn’t seem to bother him that much as Izanagi hugged him so they could be closer. Their legs were entangled while they continued making out.

Izanagi felt Yu breathing deep in his sleep. He resisted a chuckle so he could keep kissing Jiraiya. Maybe their kissing was causing him to have those “wet dreams” he’s heard about. He was sure that was the case when Yu’s breathing got shallower and blushed deeply. Izanagi smiled in the kiss. Even if Yu didn’t end up confessing, it’d be hard to ignore his feelings after a dream like that. He lowered his hands so that they were grabbing Jiraiya’s hips. The action made the frog-like Persona gasp and try to grind against him. The sensations of the kisses along with the hand on his hips made Jiraiya crave to be touched. He frowned when it made Izanagi broke the kiss instead. His friend’s eyes gave a somewhat serious, but amused look. “I thought we weren’t going to do that until they confess. I’m sure Master Yosuke would panic even more if he imagined Master Yu having sex with him.”

Jiraiya huffed. As much as he wanted to get closer to Izanagi, he was right. Yosuke was already uncomfortable with his thoughts and so far they were only about kissing. He probably wouldn’t want to see Yu’s face if he dreamt of them getting that intimate. “Sorry... I got too excited.” Jiraiya gave an annoyed frown at Izanagi’s small laugh. “The hormones in Master Yosuke are affecting you too, aren’t they?” Izanagi smiled when Jiraiya huffed. “I’ll make a promise to you. Whenever they accept or confess, we’ll do that the first chance we’re alone. Does that sound fair?” He put his hand on Jiraiya’s cheek. Despite the claws on his hand, Izanagi’s touch was gentle. The frog-like Persona couldn’t help smile at it. He loved how both he and Yu were sweet.“That sounds great to me. I just hope it won’t take any much longer. The tension’s starting to kill me…” Jiraiya sighed. He laid down and rested his head on Izanagi’s chest.

Izanagi wrapped his arms around him in a hug. He rubbed Jiraiya’s back in an attempt to relax him. It didn’t really help, but the thought still made him happy. “I hope the same too. Master Yu isn’t sexually driven, but his hiding his feelings aren’t good for his mental health. The others he calls upon even see it themselves.” Izanagi sighed. He was thankful Yu had more than just him to call in for help, but the others can only help so much. Some of the ones he could call weren’t that helpful as well. Izanagi wanted to cast a Zio on the one called ‘Mara’, whose suggestions would possibly land Yu in jail.

Jiraiya hugged back with a huff. “I know Master Yosuke won’t do anything about it. I’m mostly hoping Master Yu could bridge the gap.” He looked at Izanagi in hope that he would have good news. The smile on his friend’s face seemed like there was. “Master Yu is currently imagining what we didn’t want Master Yosuke to imagine. He’s very happy if what I’m feeling is correct. There isn’t a clear picture that he will say anything to Master Yosuke, unfortunately.” Izanagi lightly chuckled. “Master Yu is taking baby steps if my recounting of the mortal language is correct.”

“That’s good. Master Yosuke is still stuck in the mud instead of taking steps. Or… wait…” Jiraiya scratched his head. The new way mortals speak was too confusing for him. “Master Yosuke is still like a rock… I don’t know if that sounds right...” He frowned when he heard Izanagi chuckle. “Don’t worry about your speech. I still understand.” Before Jiraiya could make a remark, Izanagi kissed him sweetly. Izanagi chuckled in the kiss feeling Jiraiya frown, but kissing back. The frog-like Persona wrapped his arms around Izanagi’s shoulders. He was still aroused, but he tried his best to fight off the urges. Their mouths slightly opened to deepen the kiss. Jiraiya licked Izanagi’s bottom lip, making Yu’s Persona moan.

Jiraiya tried to take advantage by getting on top again. He straddled Izanagi’s lap while he explored his mouth with his tongue. He held back a smile hearing more moans and feeling Izanagi squirm a bit. It took Izanagi everything to not grind into Jiraiya. He needed to relax into the kiss and ignore his own arousal. It proved to be difficult feeling his pants get tighter. His protective cup against his groin made the temptation even harder to ignore. Izanagi tried to focus on Jiraiya’s pleasure, kissing him back and playing with his tongue. Jiraiya whined in the kiss. He cursed Yosuke for his damn hormones getting to his head as well. It was difficult to not just take off his clothes. All he hoped was that Yosuke was starting to accept it. His host’s red face and grimace made it hard to tell what he was feeling at the moment. Hopefully he could get an answer once he and Izanagi were done. Izanagi grabbed Jiraiya’s head to keep their mouths connected. Their tongues still explored each other, making more moans. Some of the saliva was leaking from their mouths, but it was hard to care when they felt pleasure. Jiraiya smiled feeling Izanagi was excited as well. He broke the kiss to give him a smug look. Izanagi stared at him and panted. “…Just because Yu and I are not sexually driven, it doesn’t mean that we cannot still get aroused.”

Jiraiya chuckled and gave a more innocent kiss. They both frowned feeling their hosts finally getting up. “I was hoping we’d have more fun.” Jiraiya huffed. He reluctantly got up. He helped Izanagi, who had a small smile on his face. “At least we had some fun. I’m sure we’ll have more if they decide to confess.” Izanagi fixed his mask so it was covering his face again. He was about to help Jiraiya, but his friend put up a hand. He chuckled watching him put on his mask as well. “Hopefully today will be that day.” Jiraiya held Izanagi’s hand. While he couldn’t see it, Jiraiya was sure Izanagi was smiling. They left the room, staying close to each other until the others were around.

Much to both of their delight, Yu did admit his feelings to Yosuke. It wasn’t long before Jiraiya transformed into Susano-O.

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed that there isn't much fan stuff involving the Personas themselves. It's too bad since I think the Personas would be great to explore into, especially in fan fiction. I'd also like to mention that, since a Persona is a controlled Shadow, all the Personas look like their host's shadow underneath their helmets/mask/etc. Just in case anyone was confused about their mouths and such.


End file.
